Not Alone
by Superfan44
Summary: After chasing Calico for as long as she can remember, Penny believes that as long as she has Bolt by her side, she can do anything. But after a near death experience during a mission gone wrong, she and Bolt go into hiding in San Fransokyo. It isn't until they meet Hiro Hamada and his friends that Penny realizes that she and Bolt won't have to fight Calico on their own. Penny/Hiro.


**Hey everybody. After a long hiatus, I'm finally back, and I think it's best to kick off the New Year with the beginning of a new story. It took me a while to write this and I struggled with a few parts, but I think it will be worth it. This is a crossover between the Disney animated movies "Bolt" and "Big Hero 6", which takes place in Bolt's fictional universe, and has more than a few surprises here and there. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1:

 _Location: Hawaii_

The dark moonlight shined throughout the islands of Hawaii, with the cool breeze blowing through the air and the sounds of animals being heard throughout the night. Deep within the jungles of one of the islands, far away from the towns and coasts, two figures moved as quickly as they could throughout the jungle. One figure was a young girl, about thirteen years of age; she had a slender figure with short-cut auburn hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a chocolate colored long-sleeve shirt with a red short-sleeve shirt over it with a collar that matched the color of the long-sleeved shirt. To top it all off, she had gray jean shorts, gray and white stripped tights, brown socks with a red line on each one, and wore brown boots.

The other figure beside her was a white German Sheppard dog who was matching the pace of his master. He wore a golden collar with his name on it, but his most noticeable feature was a black lightning bolt-shaped mark that was on the left side of his body. They continued to make their way towards their target destination, running through the floor and fauna of the thick trees and bushes. After what seemed like 10 minutes, the two stopped at a small clearing before they hid behind a tree, looking out to see a small entrance inside one of the mountains, which looked like a metal garage door with no one standing at guard.

"Ok Bolt" the girl said to her dog "Are you ready for this?" the dog growled in reply and the two looked back to wait for the right moment.

This wasn't the first time that they had done this; in fact, they had done this many times. Ever since the one phone call she received a year ago, Penny Forester and her canine companion Bolt have been on a dangerous road.

(Flashback)

 _It was a cloudy afternoon in a small park, and a lot was going on in Penny's mind. She was sitting beside Bolt on the bench with her electric scooter parked on the side. For the past couple of days, she had been noticing something off about Bolt, and while he seemed like his old self, there was something a little off about him. The biggest change was how the black lightning bolt had appeared on the side of her dog, when she didn't remember how it got there. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, and curious, she looked to see that it was her father trying to call her. She simply just pressed the answer button and placed the phone up to her ear._

" _Hello?" Penny asked through the phone. She only heard panting on the other line before another voice answered her, one that was all too familiar to her._

" _Penny, I don't have much time." He said to her. From the tone of his voice he was sounding desperate and scared, as if he was hiding from someone._

" _Daddy?" said Penny, who was starting to sound a little worried "A-are you ok?" the panting continued on the other line along with a brief pause before her father continue, his voice shaking with fear._

" _S-something's come up at work honey," Richard said "D-daddy's not gonna be home for a while." Penny was starting to get scared, and Bolt lifted his head up from his current position to see that his master and friend appeared to be distressed._

" _I don't understand." Said Penny, who was starting to sound sad, afraid, and confused by what was going on._

" _You can't go back to the house Penny…O-ok?" Her father insisted. This made Penny even more scarred and worried for her father._

" _What's happening?" asked Penny._

" _It's alright," Richard said to her, suddenly sounding reassuring to her "You won't be alone… You have Bolt."_

(End Flashback)

What her father had told her that day had stuck with Penny ever since. She remembered how he had altered Bolt with superhuman abilities and powers so that he can protect her from Calico and his forces. She remembered when she first started running from the forces led by a man known as Dr. Calico, who had Penny's father abducted, and the feeling that she and Bolt had of being on their own. That feeling had stuck with them since they had no one else to turn to. Despite having a few supplies that her father had left behind for him, she and Bolt had mostly relied on each other to get through what had been thrown at them.

For now, they had to focus on their current target, which was past the metal door that was in the hill. After a few minutes of waiting, they saw a truck pull in from the trees, coming from a dirt road and stopping right in front of the door. The truck stood there as the door began to open, and Penny and Bolt saw their opportunity. The two quickly dashed towards the back of the truck, and climbed on top of the bards underneath it. After the doors completely opened, the truck proceeded through, and Penny looked at Bolt, who looked back at his owner, and waited until the truck parked at an empty spot and came to a stop.

The inside of the garage had a number of vehicles, ranging from simple trucks and SUV's, to battle ready jeeps and helicopters. This was just a small part of the facility that was owned by Dr. Calico, who had a number of facilities like this one stationed in different parts of the world. She and Bolt had seen a fair number of them as they had infiltrated or stumbled upon them. Recently, she heard that there was a special computer that was within this facility that she could use to find specific information that would aid her ongoing mission.

When the truck stopped, the two rolled to the back of the truck, got up, and quickly hid behind a crate before anyone could see them. Penny looked around and saw that there were guards around the area, knowing that they needed to find their way to the inside of the facility without being spotted. The two then spotted a small sir duck that led through the air vents, which only had four metal bars covering it.

"Looks like we found a shortcut." Penny said to Bolt with a smirk. The two crouched down and quickly rushed over to the vent. Bolt walked in front of it, and placed his two paws on the center bars. With all of his might, he pulled on both of them, and they instantly bended vertically, making a hole for them to get through it. Bolt went first, and Penny followed behind him, knowing that Bolt will have to be in front in case somebody was waiting for them at the end of the shaft. Bolt kept his guard up as well, ready to use his abilities on anyone that would dare to try and harm his owner, and guarantee her safety and wellbeing.

They traveled down the shaft, going left, right, and up, until they reached the end, which led into the next hallway. Bolt put his paws on both bars, and pulled them at the same time, bending them like he did before. He slipped quietly into the hallway, followed by Penny, and the two slipped quietly until they stopped right next to an open area, that led to another section.

In front of them was a short but spacious hallway. Angular, sloping columns separated the branching hallway. Guards stood at each post on both sides of the hallway, one standing at attention against each pillar. At the end of the hallway, was a door that led into a dimly lit room that was only illuminated by a big screen at the center.

"The Calico super computer" Penny said quietly to herself and Bolt as she looked at the device "If we can access it, I'll finally learn where they're keeping my father." She had heard about this computer being here when she and Bolt interrogated an informant in Sydney, Australia, who had been sent to kidnap her and take her to Hawaii on the first flight. Her father had been moved from one discrete location to the next on Calico's orders, and she figured that this computer will allow her to find out where her dad truly is. She crouched down with her back behind the pillar and turned to Bolt.

"Alright Bolt," she whispered to her dog before she pointed to her left down the narrow row "go play". Bolt, knowing what Penny's plan was, ran quietly down the columns while Penny took out a one cent coin and softly threw it on the ground to her right. The coin rolled down the floor around the column where Penny was until it stopped right in the middle of the hallway. One guard that was walking around the hallway as means of patrol, stopped in front of the penny, bent down, and picked it off the ground.

What the guard didn't see however was that Bolt was moving fast across the room, taking out the guards that were standing at post. All it took was a single charge, and one hit set them flying back and at a far distance from the pillars. After taking them out, Bolt came up to the distracted guard, and when the man realized that the dog was behind him, he turned around and pointed his assault rifle straight at him.

"Bolt, stare!" Penny ordered from her hiding place. Bolt moved his head up and two lasers burst out of his eyes and straight at the rifle, causing the weapon to melt and burst in the guards hands, causing him to drop the now useless weapon. With his opponent now disarmed, Bolt curled back, and lunged straight at him.

* * *

Inside the main computer room, one guard was operating the super computer, currently utilizing data and moving information from one file to another. Suddenly, as he continued to work, a paw appeared behind him, moved into a karate chop position, and hit him in the head, immediately knocking him out cold. Bolt moved to the side and watched as he fell to the floor. Penny saw this as well and knew that the computer was now theirs.

"Nice move" Penny said to Bolt, complimenting him while she sat into the chair and started to type away at the advanced computer. She had hacked into many of computers before so she felt that this would be a piece of cake, but as she continued to look through the files, she couldn't find what she was looking for. Suddenly, the computers touch screen went black, and the computer switched off. Penny was surprised until the ceiling opened up, and a bright white light illuminated the spot she and Bolt were in. Guards were surrounding them from above, and were aiming their rifles straight at them. One person that was with them was a woman with medium length blond hair, wearing a black jumpsuit with the Calico insignia and design. She had a laser sighted pistol that was currently aimed at the intruders below.

"There's no use in running" the woman said in a soft Russian accent "It is enough that you have made it this far."

"Yes, such devotion," a man in a British accent added to them in a sarcastic manner "It brings tears to my eyes." The voice belonged to a man that walked right to the edge of the balcony, who stood alongside the guards and the woman that were aiming at the two. The man was middle aged, tall, and slender, with black hair, a black goatee, and his most distinctive feature was a green right eye that is shaped like the eye of a feline. With his ash gray suit, and a black cat on his shoulder, Penny immediately knew who he was, since he is the one that started all of this.

"Calico" Penny said with a glare in her eye as Bolt got into an attacking stance.

"It seems that you didn't know as much about this place as you thought," said Calico. With those words, Penny figured that he knew they were coming, and that the computer was a trap laid out for her, and she had just walked right into it.

"Where's my dad?" Penny growled.

"All in due time," said Calico "For now, I'll leave you and your dog to Yelena here" he gestured to the woman next to him "as well as the rest of my men." Penny looked at the woman, who was looking down on them with a cool expression, then looked around at the men that had their weapons trained on the duo.

"Assault rifles?" Penny questioned out loud as she was challenging Calico. "I'm not surprised." Calico saw what Penny was thinking and chuckled a bit before he turned back to her.

"Oh no, no, no," Calico said to her "Good guess, but these rifles carry non-lethal tranquilizer darts. As long as your father knows you're alive and well, he will continue to do what I ask of him, and I intend to bring you to him myself, if that's what you want." As he was talking, Penny secretly reached into her pocket for something that she was about to use. Bolt noticed her movement, and still stood on guard, waiting until the time was right.

"Thanks, but you're the one who took him in the first place," said Penny "So I'm going to get him back myself, no matter what you try to throw at me." Calico's smile lowers a little bit and he clears his throat.

"Very well then," he said "If that's how it's going to be." He raised his hand, and Yelena and the guards aimed their weapons down on the two, ready to fire. Penny saw this, but with was holding in her pocket, she knew that she was ready for this, and so was Bolt. The moment that Calico was about to throw his hand down, Penny whipped her hand out of her pocket and threw a few pellets on the ground. A cloud of smoke suddenly exploded and surrounded the two, obscuring their sight. The guards began to fire their weapons, hoping they would hit their targets even though the smoke was hard to see through. After 15 seconds, the smoke began to fade, and Calico raised his hand again, causing the armed personnel around him to cease fire.

"Did we get them?" one guard asked. Calico looked, and saw that there was no one in the room below, except for an unconscious technician, and a string of darts that hit the floor.

"They're gone," another one said. Calico looked at Yelena, then back at the empty room in anger.

"Spread out!" Yelena ordered to the guards "Find the girl and her mutt." the guards began to leave the platform and into the hallways.

"And remember, bring her to me alive." said Calico, before he turned to Yelena "That goes for you as well."

"I'll see to it that they won't escape" she said to him before she ran off to follow the guards and join in on the chase.

Meanwhile back in the hallway, Penny and Bolt were running as fast as their legs could carry them, with guards trailing behind them and the alarms blaring throughout the facility. A group of guards suddenly appeared ahead, and Bolt jumped into the air and let loose a powerful bark, which sent the guards flying across the room and straight into the wall before he caught back up to his owner. While they ran, Penny drew her wheel-bar out of her backpack so she could defend herself. She struggled to remember which way was towards the exit. She had downloaded a layout of the map onto her cell phone, but there were no bars on the phone, meaning that something inside the facility was jamming her cell signal. So without her map, she had no choice to find their way out the old fashioned way.

"Over there, this way!" a voice shouted to the guards. Penny heard the voice and knew that it belonged to Yelena, and kept running without looking back. She looked through the hallways desperately as they ran, knowing that they had very few options and no time. Without warning, she and Bolt took a left down the next corridor. One guard came up to them from the left, and Penny hit him as hard as she could with her wheel bar, and then turned right towards a door that was the closest to them. When they went through the door, they failed to notice the sign next to the door, which had a sign with the words 'water system' labeled on it.

As the door closed behind them, Penny and Bolt followed a flight of stairs that led them down to what they believed was one of the lower parts of the facility. When they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they kept running as they observed their surroundings. The duo were in a dimly lit corridor that stretched for a few miles, with big, rusty metal pipes that stored fast flowing water were scattered all over the walls of this part of the facility. Penny saw that she and Bolt were running on a metal platform with railings on the side and suspended by steel cables. The cable suspended two other metal platforms underneath it, meaning that the corridor was at least three or four stories deep, and they were on the top of it all.

"Down here!" a guard shouted. Penny quickly looked behind her and knew that they would be catching up to them, so she just kept running. A gunshot was heard, and Penny ducked when bullet hit one of the steel cables next to her. As her heart was pounding and her legs were moving, Penny saw that the two metal platforms below here were close enough to jump onto.

"Bolt, follow me" Penny said to her dog. With no time to spare, she grabbed onto the railing on the platform and jumped, with Bolt following behind her. She landed with both legs onto the second platform and continued to run. Bolt quickly stopped, turned around, and saw some guards on the first platform that were not far behind from them. The dog shot out a stream of laser from his eyes, hitting one of the water pipes that the guards were close to. Immediately, a burst of water shot out and hit the pursuing guards, throwing them off balance and causing them to stumble to the ground. Bolt quickly turned and ran to catch up with his owner, who was just making her way down to the next platform.

Meanwhile, Yelena was running past the guards, trying to stay ahead of them, all to make sure that she was the one to capture the prisoners. She went down the stairs leading to the water pipes system, seeing a group of guards knocked to the floor and a hole in one of the pipes that was spewing out water. One of the cables holding the upper railing was damaged, causing the platform to be slanted down, and she could see Penny and Bolt moving down each platform to make it to the floor level of the room and find an exit.

"You won't get away from me that easily." Yelena said quietly with her eyes trained on the two intruders. With no time to waste, she ran straight into the room, jumping over the fallen guards and did a flip over the spewing water. She immediately jumped from one platform down to the other, following Penny and Bolt as they made it down to the lower levels. Yelena pulled out a pistol filled with tranquilizer darts and aimed before she began to fire at them. Shots ringed out, but the girl and her dog were able to use the metal platforms as cover, prompting Yelena to jump down to the next platform that was right above the floor.

At the same time, Penny kept running as she noticed that Yelena was not too far behind from her, firing her gun non-stop, although Penny was lucky enough to dodge the shots. Of course, when Penny would find herself trapped, she would always find a way out. In this case, Penny could see a circular opening in the distance that was blocked by a set of rusty bars that crossed diagonally and vertically. Without the bars, it looks like it was big enough for Penny to fit in a crouch her way through the tunnel that followed. That tunnel would lead her and Bolt outside of the base and towards a flowing river that eventually led into the ocean.

"Down there," Yelena shouted to the guards, directing them to where the intruders were heading "Don't let them get to that pipe" The soldiers heard her response and aimed their weapons. One soldier however, had a different idea; one that he thinks would get this done a lot faster. He reached to the side of his belt and pulled out a grenade, an action that Yelena soon noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at the soldier in anger "Calico said to bring her in alive, you light that thing up and this section becomes unstable" the soldier obviously didn't hear her, as he began to load a grenade into a grenade launching feature of his rifle "I SAID DON'T!" she shouted as a final warning. He loaded the grenade, aimed at Penny and Bolt, and was ready to fire. However, before he could, Yelena aimed her pistol at the guard and fired a single shot, hitting him straight in the chest. As he fell to the floor, his figure slipped on the trigger, and the grenade fired from the launcher.

"Look out!" One soldier shouted as the grenade sailed through the air and hit one of the rusty pipes in the corner. An explosion went off that blasted through several large water pipes, causing large amounts of water to start flowing across the room. Penny saw this happening, and turned back to Bolt, who had the same thought, and finished cutting the bars with his laser eyes, creating an opening into the tunnel.

"Go, run!" Penny shouted to Bolt, before shielding her face from another blast going off. The dog began to run down the tunnel, with Penny right behind him. Before she could catch up however, a crack in the ceiling created by the blast was expanding, and moved into the tunnel. It wasn't long before chunks of the ceiling in the tunnel fell down in between Bolt and Penny, separating the two. The debris left Penny trapped not far from the entrance with the water level rising fast. Knowing that Bolt is strong enough to smash through the debris, and with the water already up to her knees, Penny moved to a small crack in the rocks and placed her hands on it.

"Bolt, here boy!" Penny shouted through the crack, hoping he could hear her, but there wasn't a response, or a bark from the other side. She knew that Bolt wouldn't have left by now, so she assumed that either he was knocked out by chunks of the debris, or he couldn't hear her. Either way, Penny knew that she was running out of time as the water was now rising up to her waist.

On the other side of the rubble, Bolt was on the ground, his eyes just beginning to stir after what felt like a few minutes, covered in what felt like pieces of stone. He remembered running with Penny behind him after he fused the bars off with his heat vision, then as they started to run down the tunnel to escape, debris came falling down on them. He had knocked a few rocks aside, but too many of them began to fall and he was thrown off balance as more and more pieces of stone fell until he was completely covered in rubble. He quickly remembered Penny, and dashed out of the rubble with ease in the opposite direction before turning around to see the stone barrier, with water now leaking through some of the cracks.

Penny struggled to stay above the water as it was now up to her chin. She tried to call for Bolt again, but she knew that a chance to call for him again was long gone. With no other choice, she took a deep breath of the air that was left before the water level rose to the ceiling, and her body was completely under water. The air she held wouldn't last long as she knew she wouldn't survive long without having to open her mouth and let the air out. She knew she wasn't strong enough to break the barrier in front of her as she tried to pull it apart to no avail.

At this moment, Penny began to feel scarred, not wanting to die after getting this far in her mission to save her father. However, death was inevitable in a situation like this, and Penny was worried that Bolt might not be able to make it back to her in time. Sure enough, her body began to feel weak, and her grip on the stones began to lessen as black spots began to appear in her vision and the breath she was holding couldn't be held any longer. As she felt herself beginning to slip away, she thought back to the happiest times of her life, including the times she spent with her dad, and of course, the day she adopted Bolt. That was the day when she took the white German Sheppard home with her, not just as a pet, but as her closest friend, a day where she knew that she wouldn't be completely alone.

" _You're my good boy"_

With that memory in her mind, her mouth opened and the air that she was holding finally came out. Suddenly, just before Penny's vision was about to go dark, a hole was blasted through the barrier, and she felt her body being pulled away by the current. She then felt herself being caught by the collar of her shirt and pulled away from the rushing water. The white dog looked down on his master feeling worried as she wasn't responding, and he ran up to her, and pressed his paws onto her chest. Then, Penny's body shot up, and she coughed out some water, exhaled deeply, and coughed a little bit as air began to return to her lungs. Bolt barked in happiness as Penny, now breathing looked up at her friend and companion, knowing that he has saved her once again.

"Bolt," Penny said weakly as she coughed again, still regaining air. The hole Bolt created caused the rest of the barrier to crack until it broke away completely. Bolt and Penny were swept away by the currents, giving Penny no more time to regain her strength. The water began to carry her and Bolt down the rest of the tunnel, and the only thing the two of them could do was try to stay afloat above the water, not knowing how deep it was. The path of the tunnel then took a right, then a left a few minutes later before finally going straight again.

After making that last turn, Penny could see the blue light of the moon at the end of the tunnel, and before they knew it, Penny found herself falling out of the mouth of the pipe and out into the river below them. When the dog found his owner somewhat sinking, Bolt immediately swam over to Penny and pulled her to the surface. Once they got back up, Penny exhaled again, finally getting the chance to breathe a little more. Looking for a way to help, Bolt looked around and saw a loose log floating in the water. He grabbed Penny by the collar again and dragged her over to it, and she grabbed on to the log when they made it.

Penny breathed steadily as she held on to the log, and Bolt was quick to put himself on top of it as well. Luckily the river was flowing slowly so they wouldn't have to worry about fast, rapid currents anymore. As the two of them drifted steadily down the river, Penny was taking the time to recover from what happened in that tunnel, and a thought came to her. She and Bolt had been facing danger and avoiding for so long that maybe she hadn't thought about whether or not their next adventure would be their last. She knew how much her father was worried about her, which led him to give Bolt his enhancements so he could protect her, and Penny knew that if she wasn't careful, she may not ever see him again.

The log floated down the stream for five minutes, before the stream came to an opening which led straight out into the ocean, away from Calico and his men. To distance them further from the island, Bolt swam to the side of the log, and pushed it with all his strength. He kept pushing it until they were further and further away from land. Soon, it was just the two of them on the log, surrounded by the ocean and a dark sky with scattered stars, and no one to help them.

After floating out in the water for an hour, Penny was still managing to hang on to the rock without slipping off, and Bolt was still on alert, looking for any boat or ship to signal for help. Penny hadn't said a word since they had flown out of the tunnel and into the river, and was looking down at the water around them, still scarred by what had happened back at the base.

Suddenly, the sound of a horn blared in the distance behind them, loud enough to catch both Penny and Bolt's attention. Penny looked behind her and saw a commercial boat, and on the deck, was a small group of people were on deck. Bolt began to bark as loud as he could over and over to get their attention, and Penny began to shout.

"Hey!' Penny shouted "Over here!" As Bolt continued to bark, a few lights were turned on and pointed to where the two castaways were, meaning that the crew members on deck.

"Man overboard!" they heard one of the crewmembers shout.

"Get the life preserver and rope," another one ordered to the rest "Pull them up here." The boat moved in closer to the log until it was right next to it. Penny reached her arm out, and a life preserver attached to a rope flung out of the boat and into the water, right next to her. She flung herself from the log and grabbed onto the life preserver and Bolt swam over and placed his two front paws on top.

Once they were secure, the crew members began pulling them out of the water and up the side until they both found themselves on deck. She eased herself up onto her feet and hugged herself to keep warm, as Bolt walked up to her after shaking himself dry and a man walked up to her. He had a medium length beard and a black coat over a white shirt. From the looks of his appearance, Penny could guess that he may be the captain.

"Are you alright kid?" one of the crew members asked her.

"Yeah," said Penny "I think so."

"Must have been out in the water for too long," the crew member said before he looked back at her. "What's your name kid?"

"Penny" she simple responded

"Well Penny, why don't you get inside the ship, get dried up and we'll get you back to the closest shore," he said to her "I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

"No," Penny said quickly, which made the captain look back at her with a confused look. Penny knew she had to say something to get them somewhere far from Hawaii. "I mean… I actually need to get to California. Is there any chance you can get me there, please?" She knew that the state was the closest location for a ship like this to get to.

"Well, we're just finishing our last set of catches out here," the captain said "And we'll be returning to our main port in San Fransokyo. We can take you there if you want."

"That's fine," said Penny "You can drop me off there." Penny had heard of the city before, with its mix of eastern and western culture and architecture, and was home to the latest innovations in technology.

"Alright," said the captain "For now, let's get you and that dog of yours inside." Penny nodded and followed the captain inside the ship.

After getting herself comfortable, Penny was sitting on one of the beds in the lower part of the ship's cabin, with a spare blanket wrapped around herself and her backpack on the floor beside her, which she was lucky to still have. Bolt was sitting by the door, resting but making sure that his guard was kept up just in case, making sure that Penny was still safe.

 _~ We can build a treehouse in the pine trees._

 _~ We can keep our secrets buried underneath._

Penny had a lot on her mind, but there was one thought that stood out among everything else. When she started going up against Calico's forces, she felt like she was capable of doing anything with Bolt at her side. Now, after almost getting herself killed through drowning, she began to question whether or not she overestimated herself. The odds were against her from the beginning, as Calico had a whole organization at his disposal; and all she had was just Bolt, her wit, and her own tools, and no one else to help her. Of course she always didn't want people she grew close to getting drawn in the fight for their own safety. She usually had a plan or next step, but after an ordeal like that, she didn't know what to do next. In other words, she felt kind of lost.

 _~ Wildflowers crushed between your fingers._

 _~ Clinging to the wild things that raised us._

"Dad, I'm sorry." Penny murmured to herself, thinking about how he is still being captive by Calico, and still thinking about where Penny is and if she's alright. A few tears began to roll down the girl's cheek, and soon she let out a few soft, quiet sobs that no one else could hear.

 _~ Compass point you home, calling out from the east._

 _~ Compass point you anywhere closer to me._

Bolt, however, heard this, and wanting to comfort his master and friend, got up, jumped onto the bed, and walked over to Penny until he was beside her. He nudged his head against her body, and Penny looked towards her dog.

 _~ If we make it out alive from the depths of the sea._

 _~ Compass point you anywhere closer to me._

"Thanks Bolt." Penny said to her. Not wanting to feel lonely anymore, she hugged her dog into an embrace, which he returned with a whimper of concern as the tears continued to fall down Penny's cheeks. For a while until they went to sleep, the duo comforted each other as the ship they were on moved through the ocean, bound for their next location where hopefully, things will get better for them.

 _~ Where you are, I will be, miles high, in the deep._

 _~ Where you are, I will be, anywhere in between._

 **Well, that's it for now, and I have to say, this may be the longest chapter I have written for any story. I know this was a little intense, but it's all part of setting up the story. I took a little inspiration from a scene from the film that was for its fictional world; of course I did put my own little spin on it. Just so you know, the story will eventually have the Hiro/Penny pairing, but it will take some time before we get up to that point. Before we go any further, I want to clarify that Yelena Belova is not an original character. If any of you are a fan of Marvel comics, then you might recognize her. I'm just doing my own version of the character for this story.**

 **I'm sure you've noticed the song near the end of the chapter. In case you were wondering, the song is called "Compass" by Zella Day. I just felt like including it because I felt that it went well with the emotion and tone of the scene. There will be another song or two appearing in the story, and whatever song there is will go with the scene I have in mind for it. On a personal note, I've been starting to imagine that if Disney did anything new for Bolt, Penny could be voiced by Chloe Grace Mortez, who actually voiced the young Penny at the beginning of 'Bolt'. Anyway, make sure to leave some reviews and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time, see you guys later.**


End file.
